Gems of Courage
by AdamGregory03
Summary: When Courage digs up a large crystal, Eustace is quick to claim it. To make things chaotic however, the Crystal Gems are on a mission to return the crystal to the gem world, and a greedy treasure hunter has his eyes set on the same crystal. Will Eustace be willing to give it up? ...Yeah, probably not.


The theme song plays, opening just like any other normal episode of Steven Universe, except the screen is in black and white.

_We are the Crystal Ge-_

Suddenly, the screen goes to static. It then cuts to the Courage the Cowardly Dog opening.

_We interrupt this program to bring you, the Courage the Cowardly Dog show! Starring Courage, the Cowardly Dog!_

Static goes switching back and forth between the two opening sequences, until it is revealed to take place in the Bagge's farmhouse living room, where Steven and the Gems are also present alongside Muriel, Eustace, and Courage. Courage was also the one causing the switching with the remote control.

Eustace gave a frustrated groan and snatched the remote out of Courage's paws. "Gimme that, ya stupid dog!"

"Allow me, old timer." Amethyst said. She then shape-shifted her head into the image of Eustace's mask and shouted "Ooga-booga-booga!"

Courage let out one of his signature screams at this, all while Pearl just face palmed, and ran off.

_Written by AdamGregory03._

* * *

We open up to a normal day out in the Middle of Nowhere, on the Bagge Family farmhouse. Though, if you've watched the show at all, you'd know there is no such thing as a normal day at the Bagge Family farmhouse. Eustace was in the living room, sitting in his favorite armchair and reading the newspaper. Though it wasn't long before the sweet Scotswoman Muriel came in to remind him of something.

"Eustace, didn't ya say you'd go out an' weed th' garden today?" she asked.

Eustace just groaned as he set the newspaper aside. "All right." He then went out to the garage to get gardening tools.

Meanwhile, Courage was out in the back near the garden, getting ready to bury his new bone. He sniffed around until he found the perfect spot and began digging. However, after digging only a couple of inches down, he hit something. "Huh?" Courage began to dig around and push away the dirt, only to be blinded by a white glow that came from the ground. He had to slip on a pair of sunglasses before he could continue. But then... Eustace happened.

"Hey, what're ya digging up now, ya stupid dog?" Eustace shouted as he approached, then kicked Courage out of the way. "Git!"

Courage just let out a silent growl while he rubbed his sore bum. Eustace also noticed the strange glow coming from the ground, and also became curious about it. "What-eh?" Eustace began to dig away at the glowing thing with his shovel until the glow became much brighter. Eustace looked upon the glow in complete awe. He then began cheering so loudly that it could be heard from inside. "YIPEE! YIP-YIP-YAHOO! WAHOO! HA HA HA!"

"Well, I didn't think weeding was that exciting..." Muriel said as she turned from the stove and went outside to see what all the fuss was about. She even had to take off her glasses and rub her eyes, then put them back on. "Oh my!"

It was then revealed what was dug up. A giant, white, glowing crystal almost as big as Eustace's truck.

"HA HA! I'M GONNA BE RICH!" Eustace shouted excitedly. "RICH I TELL YA, RICH! FILTHY STINKIN' RICH! HA HA HA HA!" He then tried to pick up the crystal, only making it budge slightly, and move it onto his truck. "C'mon, baby! I know I nice tradin' post that would love to meet you! And they're money's gonna love to meet me! Heh heh heh..."

"But Eustace, th' trader's outta town for th' week." Muriel reminded him.

A record scratch was heard. "THE WEEK?" Eustace said. "But I want my money NOW!"

"I know ya do, Eustace." Muriel said. "But you're just gonna have to be patient!"

Eustace let out a little growl, but then smiled as he hugged his gem. "Well don't worry, baby. Ol' Eustace is gonna keep you nice and safe the whole week, yes he is, yes he is!"

Courage noticed the gem began to glow again. Only instead of a white glow to match the color of the crystal, it seemed to be more of a light yellow color. "I got a bad feeling about this..." Courage said to the audience.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Beach City, the Crystal Gems and Steven were at the temple of the gems. Inside the training room, Steven had his shield up, facing Garnet.

"I don't know if I'm particularly comfortable with this situation..." Pearl said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Pearl!" Steven said. "I can handle this... I'm pretty sure anyway. C'mon Garnet, show me what you got!"

"Please go easy on him, Garnet!" Pearl said.

"Will do." Garnet said as she summoned her gauntlets.

"C'mon, kick her butt, Steven!" Amethyst called out.

Garnet ran toward Steven and gently, though still a bit forceful, punched his shield, which caused Steven to be sent flying back into the wall.

"STEVEN!" Pearl cried out. "Garnet! I thought you said you would be gentle!"

"I thought I was..." Garnet replied.

Amethyst helped Steven up to his feet. "You okay, bud?" she asked.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Steven said. "Let's do that again!"

"Let's not and say we did." Pearl replied.

Suddenly, they all noticed that each of they're gems were glowing the same light yellow color the giant crystal from earlier was.

"What's going on, guys?" Steven asked.

When the glowing stopped, Pearl said "Someone found the mother's gem!"

"Mother's gem?" Steven asked once more.

"Well, Steven, you see, when Rose Quartz was pregnant with you, she was given what is known as the mother's gem." Pearl explained. "When gems are expecting, they are tasked with guarding this gem with they're life, which is... uh... well..."

"Why you're mother isn't here today." Garnet finished.

"Um, yes." Pearl said. "Thank you, Garnet. The crystal was intended to return to the Gem World as usual, but thieves stole the crystal and it hadn't been seen since, even by other expecting gems."

"Wow." Steven said. "I wonder if it'll let me see my mom?"

"Probably." Amethyst said. "We gotta find the thing first before we can figure that out."

In order to locate it, Pearl summoned her spear and balanced on it, in a pose as if she was meditating. Soon her gem began to glow yellow again, and then she stepped off and retracted her spear. "It's in the Middle of Nowhere."

A short pause fell among the group, until Amethyst spoke up. "Well THAT helped."

"No, no, the location is actually called the Middle of Nowhere. It's on a farmhouse." Pearl explained.

"But if there's something there than how can it be the middle of nowhere?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know, I..." Pearl said before she calmed herself. "Let's just go get it, all right?"

"Let's do it!" Steven shouted. Garnet nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back at the Bagge farmhouse, Eustace was in the barn guarding the crystal with a gardening hoe in his hands. He really was determined to keep that crystal safe. Meanwhile, Muriel was in the kitchen and Courage was up in the attic dusting, when all the sudden he heard someone speaking.

_Help the Crystal Gems, Courage._ it said.

"Hm?" When Courage turned around, he saw none other than the ghostly apparition of Rose Quartz. This freaked Courage out, causing his hair to stand on end and let out a scream, which oddly sounded similar to a police siren.

_Do not be afraid, Courage._ Rose said in a soothing tone. _Help the Crystal Gems to retrieve the mother's gem, before the Sammy arrives. Help them, Courage._

With those words, Rose Quartz disappeared. Courage just rubbed his eyes. "Okay, I KNOW I saw that!" he said. He then thought for a bit. Could the crystal Eustace found be the mother's gem she was talking about? ...Nah, what're the odds of that happening?

"Oh Courage!" Muriel called. "Would ya like ta run some errands with me?"

Courage ran down to the living room to meet up with Muriel, who put on Courage's collar and leash. He could use the walk anyhow. They exited the farmhouse, though Muriel stopped into the barn to check up on Eustace.

"I'm goin' into town for a bit." Muriel said. "Do ya need anything?"

"I'm fine." Eustace replied. "As long as I got my money maker right here, that is."

Courage looked at the crystal. The words of Rose Quartz echoed in his head. _Help the Crystal Gems to retrieve the mother's gem, before Sammy arrives._ A look of concern grew on Courage's face. Who were these Crystal Gems anyhow? And who was Sammy?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outer space near Earth, an asteroid-shaped spaceship was flying. The spaceship was piloted by a purple-skinned, tall humanoid alien that wore what looked like a black and grey striped zoot suit, a pair of sunglasses, and was covered in bling, from a golden chain around his neck to a pair of emerald earings to even a silver and bronze ring on his middle finger of the left hand. He also seemed to be obsessed with jewels, as he had a huge collection of them on his shelves. This figure's name was Shady Sammy.

"I love me my jewels, oh yes I do." Sammy sang. "I'm gonna collect every last one of 'em, that's what I'm gonna do, yeah-ah!"

Suddenly, a light flashed on and off on his computer. He turned to the computer with a soda in his hand. "Looks like I found myself a STINKIN' BIG jewel on good ol' Planet Earth! Let's see it."

The monitor displayed Eustace in the barn guarding the giant crystal. The sight of this made Shady Sammy spit out his drink. "THE MOTHER'S GEM?" He said in complete shock. He then looked over to a barren spot on his collection with a sign saying "Reserved for the Mother's Gem" on it.

"The mother's gem the gem that I need! And I would've gotten it from ol' Rosey if her little gem pals didn't step in..." he said as he turned to a framed picture of Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems apprehending him. He then smashed the picture with his bare hands. "Those fools are the only jewels THAT I HATE!"

Shady Sammy then looked over the readings, then looked up to get a better view of the planet. "Ha ha ha... well, looks like Shady Sammy's gonna set a destination for the Middle of Nowhere then."

With that, the asteroid ship began heading for Earth.

* * *

In town, Muriel was walking Courage down the sidewalk, until she stopped and tied up Courage's leash to a parking meter.

"I'm only gonna be a minute, Courage." Muriel said. "I need some vinegar for my famous rutabaga stew."

As Muriel went into the store, Courage gave a "BLEH!". He loves Muriel, but to him, her rutabaga stew was famous for all the wrong reasons. So Courage just pulled out a book from his back (I don't know how, he just does) and began to read it while waiting for his owner.

Not too far away, Garnet and Amethyst walked around the corner.

"Man, I don't know why everyone's getting so testy with us." Amethyst complained. "All we're asking is if they've seen our huge gem. And what was up with those two hairy dudes when we asked 'em?"

Garnet stopped. She turned and saw Courage, then took off her shades, revealing her third eye. In the third eye's vision, Courage was glowing the same color as the mother's gem.

"What is it, G?" Amethyst asked.

"That dog may be our answer." Garnet said as she approached Courage.

Garnet's shadow was cast over Courage. Courage looked up to see the towering, red-skinned, afro-sporting, three-eyed woman. Needless to say, he was freaked out by this too. Courage let out another of his signature screams, this time making his teeth pop out of his mouth temporarily and then fly back in. He then tried to run off as fast as he could, forgetting he was tied to the parking meter, causing the leash to spring Courage back, head-first into the meter. Making him sit up and rub his head in pain, and also getting a chuckle out of Amethyst.

"You sure he's a dog?" Amethyst asked. "He's more like a scaredy cat!"

Amethyst then shape-shifted into Courage, mocking him a bit by chattering her teeth and shivering before changing back to her original shape. Courage was REALLY freaked out by this point and climbed up the parking meter, shaking violently and stammering. It wasn't long after that Pearl and Steven also caught up with the two. Pearl just looked unimpressed at what they did to the poor dog.

"I see you two had fun..." Pearl said as she helped Courage back onto the ground.

Steven walked up to Courage and saw he was still jittery. Courage looked over at Steven, who had a warm smile as he began to pat Courage on the head. "Hey there, boy." Steven said. This calmed down Courage a little.

"Do I need to remind you two that we are on an important mission here?" Pearl scolded to her teammates.

"Hey, she started it!" Amethyst said.

"Yes." Garnet said as she put her shades back on. "And you continued it."

While Pearl and Amethyst were arguing, Muriel came out of the shop with her vinegar. She just had to stop and stare at the strange figures that were standing alongside her dog (except for Steven, of course, the most normal-looking one of the group). Muriel then untied Courage's leash and began to walk off. "Sorry to interrupting you're uh... costume party, I suppose."

"Wait! Actually, ma'am, we want to ask you something." Pearl said as she stopped Muriel. "I know it may not seem believable, but we are known as the Crystal Gems."

Hearing Pearl say those words made Courage remember what Rose Quartz said to him. _Help the Crystal Gems. Help the Crystal Gems. Help the Crystal Gems. Help the Crystal-_ Courage finally smacked himself in the head to stop the glitch. _Help the Crystal Gems to retrieve the mother's gem, before Sammy arrives._

"We are looking for the mother's gem. It's a large white crystal, and we were wondering if you have seen it." Pearl said.

Muriel thought about that, then snapped her fingers. "Oh! My husband found a large white crystal!" she said, making the Gems light up. "I'll take ya back to our place. I believe he kept it in the barn. C'mon now, Courage."

"Fitting name..." Amethyst said under her breath, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Pearl. "Ow! What?"

Muriel and the Gems began to head toward the farmhouse, with Courage looking concerned. "Now I REALLY have a bad feeling about this..." he said to the audience once more.

* * *

They had returned to the farmhouse. Muriel took off Courage's collar. "Right this way, ladies and gents." Muriel said.

"Yeah! Let's go get the mother's gem!" Steven said as he eagerly ran toward the barn.

"Quite the chipper young lad, isn't he?" Muriel said.

"If that is a compliment, then yes." Pearl replied.

As they left the scene, Courage looked around anxiously, as if he sensed something was going to go terribly wrong. He then looked up in the sky and thought he saw something. Courage hurried up to the attic to get a better look through the telescope. And what he saw was an asteroid. It was big, rocky, and most importantly, heading toward the farmhouse! Courage shrieked at the sight of it, with his eyeball even bulging through the telescope.

Meanwhile, in the barn, Eustace had fallen asleep while guarding the mother's gem.

"Oh Eustace!" Muriel called, waking up her husband.

"Whattya want?" Eustace said. He then noticed the Crystal Gems with Muriel. "What-eh?"

"That is the mother's gem!" Pearl said.

"Mother's what-now?" Eustace asked.

"Well what're we waitin' for?" Amethyst asked. "Let's get it back to gem world and call it a day!"

Eustace was confused by the words they spoke. But when he saw the four approaching, he knew they were going to take away his money maker. He got up from his seat and blocked the Gems way of the large crystal by pressing his back up against it. "Hey! This is MY crystal! I found it and it's gonna make me rich!"

"Actually, sir, that crystal has no one true owner." Pearl explained. "We need to return it to the gem world before something bad happens."

"The only bad thing would be if I don't get rich!" Eustace said, not budging. "Go find you're own crystal, ya freak shows!"

"Eustace!" Muriel said, angry at her husband's comment.

"Why I never!" Pearl said.

"Fine then." Garnet said as she summoned her gauntlets. "If you don't hand it over sir, we will take it by force."

"Do you're worst!" Eustace dared.

Garnet then began to walk toward Eustace battle-ready. "Wait! Garnet, no!" Steven said, holding onto Garnet's leg in an attempt to stop her.

Suddenly, Courage ran into the barn. He began stammering in gibberish while pointing towards the sky frantically.

"What's wrong, Courage?" Muriel asked.

Courage then concentrated, then somehow shifted his body into the shape of the asteroid he saw in the telescope, all while humming the funeral march. His body then turned to normal as he continued stammering. But suddenly, the entire barn was picked up by a mechanical arm coming from said asteroid. Courage screamed at the sight of it, while the Gems summoned they're weapons.

"It's Shady Sammy!" Garnet spoke.

"Who?" Steven asked.

"He's a jewel collector." Pearl explained. "His methods of doing so however are very extreme, and very illegal."

The words of Rose Quartz once again popped into Courage's mind. _Before Sammy arrives. Before Sammy arrives. Before Sammy arrives. Before__-_ and then he smacked himself in the head once more._  
_

"Well well well," Shady Sammy said over a speaker. "Look who showed up to the party. The jewel fools! Sadly I don't got no time to deal with you, babies. So off ya go!"

With that, Sammy's mechanical arm reached down and whacked away Steven, Courage, and the Gems right through a wall in the farmhouse, leaving Muriel and Eustace there.

"Um, hello, Mr. Alien sir?" Muriel called up. "Could ya maybe put our barn back on the ground?"

"Sure thing, baby." Sammy said. "Right after I claim what is rightfully mine!"

The mechanical arm then grabbed the mother's gem. When Eustace saw it, he ran over to the gem and latched onto it. "Oh no ya don't!" he shouted as he hung on for dear life. "Eustace!" Muriel shouted as she grabbed onto her husband's legs, lifting them both into the asteroid.

In the basement of the farmhouse, Steven recovered and got up from a laundry basket. "Ow, my head..." he complained. He then looked around for the Gems. "Guys?" he asked.

"Let me out!" Pearl shouted from behind the cabinet holding the ironing board. Steven opened the doors and both Amethyst and Pearl tumbled out.

"That was fun!" Amethyst said.

A banging was heard from the washing machine, until the door to the machine slammed open. Garnet climbed out covered in soapy water, also making her hair look like from her pilot design. She then looked back into the washing machine and reached in, pulling out Courage by his legs, who opened his mouth to let the soapy water fall out. Courage then shook himself dry, making Garnet even more wet, and then loosened himself and ran through the character-shaped holes left in the wall. He looked up and saw the mother's gem, along with Muriel and Eustace, being dragged into the asteroid ship.

"MURIEL!" Courage shouted. He then looked around for something he could use to save his owners. Though it wasn't long before Amethyst ran out and grappled the ship's arm with her whip. Steven and the Gems helped out Amethyst in holding down the ship.

"Get up there, dog!" Garnet ordered. Courage looked up at the ship, then climbed up onto the whip's rope and clung onto it, then shimmied his way up it.

"Let go of my crystal, ya stupid alien!" Eustace shouted.

It wasn't long until Courage made it up the whip until he was right next to Muriel. "Courage!" Muriel said in joy.

Inside the cockpit, Sammy saw the Gems trying to tie down the ship. "Those fools think they can stop me when I'm so dang close?" he said. "Let's see how they like it when I switch to TURBO MODE!" With that, he grabbed a switch and pulled it down. This activated the ship's turbo, causing it to fly up, the arm to retract, and the Gems to hang onto the whip until they were flung up onto the roof of the ship, which Sammy saw. "...Well that didn't work out as I had hoped."

Behind Sammy, Muriel, Eustace, Courage, and the mother's gem were lifted into the room by a platform. Eustace was still holding on to the mother's gem.

"Well what do we got here? A couple of unwanted PESTS?" Sammy said as he also held onto the mother's gem. "Scratch that: A couple of unwanted pests, with my precious mother's gem!"

Eustace tugged the mother's gem further from Sammy, while Sammy still held on. "Get you're own crystal!" he said.

"I had my eyes on this baby longer than you, ya old fool!" Sammy said.

"Them's fightin' words!"

"Gimme that gem, man!"

Muriel and Courage were observing the two arguing. "We got ta do somethin', Courage!" she said. Courage nodded in agreement. With that, Muriel tried to pull her husband away from the mother's gem while Courage tried to pull off Sammy, though both of them refused to let go of the precious crystal.

Meanwhile, Steven and the Gems had found an entrance, made by Garnet punching a hole through the ship's exterior.

"Where should we start looking?" Pearl asked.

They suddenly overheard Eustace and Sammy arguing. "IT'S MINE!" "SCAT, YA CAT!"

"I'd suggest over there." Garnet said. They all then ran down the hall.

Back with the Bagges and Sammy, Muriel finally managed to get Eustace off the crystal. Courage however didn't have much luck with Sammy.

"Hey! What're ya doin'?" Eustace sad. "Lemme go! I want my crystal!"

Sammy just flicked Courage off of him, then held up the mother's gem in triumph. "FINALLY! IT'S ALL MINE! ALL MINE BABY, ALL MI-"

Suddenly, Sammy was punched by Garnet's gauntlets, straight in the face, which caused him to be sent flying back into his shelves, causing his entire jewel collection to fall onto him. Garnet caught the mother's gem as it fell from his hands.

"Now that was not gentle." Garnet said.

"So... now what?" Steven asked.

"That... is a good question." Pearl replied as she helped Muriel up. "It isn't as if there's a button anywhere that opens up a portal to the gem wor-" Just then, she looked over at the control panel and saw a large button labelled PORTAL TO THE GEM WORLD. "Oh. How convenient."

"What... you don't got one...?" Sammy slurred as he climbed out of the pile of jewels.

Courage jumped up and pressed the button, and a portal to the gem world opened up right to the ship. Courage then gave a thumbs up to the Gems. The Gems nodded and all carried the gem up a nearby ladder and to the roof. Just then, Sammy regained full consciousness and Eustace got free of his wife's grip.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY CRYSTAL!" Eustace shouted as he went to follow them.

"YOU MEAN MY CRYSTAL, FOOL!" Sammy shouted as he also followed, shoving Eustace out of the way.

Courage oversaw the two head up to the ladder, then proceeded to follow them as well. On the top of the ship, the Crystal Gems were getting ready to throw the mother's gem through the portal.

"On the count of three." Pearl said. "One... two..." Suddenly, Steven let out a yelp as he was pulled away. "Steven? STEVEN!"

To the Gems' horror, Sammy was holding Steven up by his throat and had an electrified cane in his other hand, aiming it at Steven's gem. "Drop it, jewel fools!" he ordered. "Or I take his gem as a replacement!"

"Guys, don't listen to him! Throw it in!" Steven shouted.

Just then, Courage, Muriel, and Eustace came through the same doorway, and Courage and Muriel saw Sammy holding Steven hostage. Muriel gasped and Courage let out another of his signature screams. But Eustace... well, you know by now.

"My crystal!" Eustace shouted as he ran towards them, shoving Sammy out of the way, which made him drop Steven. "Gimme it!"

With that, Eustace grabbed the mother's gem away from them, then held it over his head in triumph. "I'm rich again!" he said with a laugh. However, he soon lost his balance and fell backwards, dropping the mother's gem right onto Sammy, who gave out a groan from the pain.

Suddenly, they all noticed the mother's gem was glowing the light yellow color once more. Everyone looked up in awe, except for Eustace and Sammy that is, to see a much larger apparition of Rose Quartz appear in the sky.

"Mom..." Steven said.

_Now, Courage. Help them._ Courage could hear Rose say. With that, Courage looked determined. He ran over to the mother's gem, and with a bit of straining, held it over his head, with the Crystal Gems looking amazed at the small dog's strength. He then carried the mother's gem past them, getting ready to throw it into the portal.

By this, Eustace got up and began running for Courage. "Whattya think you're doing, ya stupid dog?" But Pearl quickly summoned her spear and slammed the point into Eustace's pant leg, trapping him where he stood. "What-eh?"

By this point Sammy also got up and saw Courage about to throw in the mother's gem. He ran towards Courage in slow motion. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Courage threw the mother's gem, just as Sammy clung onto it. Sammy laughed victoriously, not even caring that he too was being thrown into the portal. With that, the portal closed.

* * *

In the gem world, Sammy awoke and rubbed his head. But his pain went away when he saw that the mother's gem was right next to him. "Oh, baby, don't leave me again!" Sammy said as he hugged it. He then began kissing it, until it dissolved into thin air to get ready for the next pregnant gem. Sammy opened his eyes and saw the mother's gem was gone. This made his lips quiver and tears start to form in his eyes.

Until he heard a screech. Sammy slowly turned around to see a mother Centipeetle staring down hungrily at him. Sammy then let out a scream like Courage and began to ran off with an entire army of Centipeetles in chase.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, Eustace was on the ground, throwing a tantrum like a little kid.

"I WAS GONNA BE RICH!" Eustace cried. "RICH! RICH! RIIIICH!"

"Is he gonna be okay?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine." Muriel said.

"Thank you and your dog for you're helpfulness, ma'am." Pearl said, shaking Muriel's hand. "And I apologize for the whole ordeal that went down."

"Oh, don't worry about it, dearie." Muriel said. "That was the most thrill I've had in quite some time!"

Steven was petting Courage some more. "See ya later, Courage." he said before leaving with the Crystal Gems.

Muriel and Courage waved goodbye to they're new friends, while Eustace was still on the ground crying. Muriel lifted Eustace up to his feet. "C'mon now, Eustace. I know what'll cheer ya up!" Muriel said as she guided her husband inside. "Some of my famous rutabaga stew!"

"Oh joy..." Eustace said sarcastically.

The door shut, and Courage gave a sigh in relief that another crazy adventure is over. Now all that was left to do was finish what he started: Burying his bone. Courage picked up the bone in his mouth and carried it over away from where the mother's gem was dug up. He dug down a few inches, only to hit something solid. Courage dug around some more, and pulled out what looked like a golden statue of a gorilla, that had red glowing eyes.

"Well, here we go again..." Courage said. The screen then irised out, focusing on Courage's worried expression before finally closing.


End file.
